The invention relates to a method for automatically triggering a flushing event for urinals with an electrically actuatable shut-off valve positioned in the water inlet line and with a temperature sensor arranged at the siphon, wherein the signals of the temperature sensor are evaluated in an electronic control and computing device for controlling the shut-off valve.
From German Gebrauschmuster application 92 00 161 a urinal with an automatic temperature-controlled flushing device is known in which a temperature sensor arranged exterior to the siphon triggers a flushing event as soon as a temperature increase, due to the presence of urine, is detected. This is supposed to avoid disadvantages which result from temperature increases within the siphon resulting in signals that cannot be evaluated when arranging temperature sensors within the siphon. However, even the arrangement of temperature sensors exterior to the siphon does not in all cases result in the generation of signals that can be easily evaluated.
It is an object of the invention to improve the aforementioned method for automatically triggering a flushing event for urinals such that with at least one temperature sensor arranged within the siphon under any operating conditions signals are generated that are reliably evaluatable for triggering a flushing event.